This invention relates to a junction box assembly, and more particularly to a reinforced junction box assembly having a plurality of holding flanges and mounting members adapted for safely securing the suspension mechanism of an electrical appliance.
Conventionally, junction boxes are usually prearranged in a ceiling wall or a wooden beam for making connections with an electrical appliance. As shown in FIG. 1, the known junction box 1 embedded in the ceiling wall A includes a knockout hole 1A formed in one side for the leading-in of a power line therefrom, and a pair of curved tabs 1B provided on opposing sides of the open section of the junction box 1, each curved tab 1B being provided with a threaded screw hole 1C for being connected to a suspension mechanism 1D of an electrical appliance 5 through a pair of screw bolts 3. Problems suffered by the known junction boxes are as follows:
(1) Since the suspension mechanism of an electrical appliance is completely supported by the curved tabs 1B through threaded screw-connections, and the curved tabs 1B are usually formed of a thin metal structure, the strength of the curved tabs 1B and the threads of the screw holes 1C can hardly withstand the suspended load for an extended time. As a result, the threaded screw holes of the curved tabs 1B may eventually become damaged and even break, possibly causing the dropping of the suspended load therefrom.
(2) If the suspended load is a moving appliance such as a ceiling fan, after a certain period, the constant vibration of the ceiling fan may cause the screw bolts in the thinly formed threaded screw holes of the curved tabs 1B to become loose, eventually causing the ceiling fan to fall to the ground.